Deeply Rooted
by i.c.undercovers
Summary: Waking in a room that's not yours is one way to greet the year, waking with that, Mr.GreenEyes, and a tract to obey due to a thing on your finger is another. Oh, and you're broke, a hobo, and GreenEyes has a gun. Well, you're Deeply Rooted in something.
1. prelude I

**Deeply Rooted**

_Chapter 1 (prelude I)_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Ugh, got to turn off that alarm. Wait...alarm? I don't have an alarm...or pure white sheets. Ooooo, Egyptian cotton. Smells like spearmint—no. No. No. Where am I?_

Orihime peeked out from the soft, white, Egyptian, spearmint smelling covers.

_ All white walls? Woah, king sized bed with a lump._

She looked around the spacious room consisting of only one piece of furniture, the bed. The only adornments along the wall were four doors, one on each wall, and a giant window, on the back wall over the bed. Outside she could see the familiar view that could be seen from her own kitchen.

_Ok. So, that means I'm in my apartment building._

A cool breeze flew through the giant window brought shivers down her body. Orihime moved her body forward to shut the window. As her body slowly left the covers her eyes widened. The only thing in her view was her naked body glowing in the sun's rays. Orihime quickly fell down back into the bed and pulled the sheets towards her body. Ready to make a dash towards one of the doors the lump moved. Orihime froze, keeping all her focus to the lump. Slowly, out from the covers a stark white hand, that could easily be mistaken for the covers itself, stretched out to the side bed desk and slammed down on to the alarm clock, silencing the room.

_What am i doing here? Why am i in this bed? How did I get here in the first plac —_

All her thinking stooped as her senses picked up the soft covers on every inch of her body, as well as the wet sticky fluid that was present between her thighs. Orihime began to shake and convulse, making the bed shake as well. The lump started to rise. As the sheets slowly slid downwards black hair could be seen (_white shin + black hair = Dracula_), then a white face with tattooed tear marks (_emo Dracula?_), next the upper torso (_emo Dracula has sexy collar bones_), the sheets fell all the way down to the upper pelvis (_damn_). The very last thing Orihime laid her eyes on were emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: so yea. very first story I did instead of doing my college application \(∂∆∂)/

enjoy! and all kinds of comments are welcomed.

thank you for reading!

~i.


	2. Prelude II

**Deeply Rooted**

_Chapter 2 (Prelude II)_

Without waiting another second Orihime bolted out the bed pulling the sheets around her body looking like a runaway bride. Having no idea which door was the exit she chose randomly.

_ A, B, C, or D… when in doubt choose C!_

She ran to the third door and pulled the, surprisingly heavy, door open only to find a small hallway filed with walls of clothes; this wasn't the exit. As she turned to choose a different door she saw Green Eyes move out the bed towards her, but strangely his movements were not messy or sloppy like that of a half awake man slaking out of bed. Instead, it was as if he gracefully glided over to her. Though he didn't seem amused, His eyes were focused on Orihime, paralyzing her.

_His eyes are like pools of the murkiest water, opaque, of the finest emeralds, mesmerizing, of the sickest night, fearing; Sick nights of monsters crawling, devouring souls, and devouring each other; Sick nights of imprisonment in a cold room with no light except for that of the moon; Sick nights of lust for everything abou—No! He's coming closer and he's too close for me to r—. _

When Green Eyes glided close enough to reach the covers Orihime had grasped to her body, he quickly, yet suavely, pulled the sheets causing her to fall to the floor closer towards himself. Choosing to abandon the coverage Orihime crawled as quickly as she could to the closet. As she crawled back, from her peripheral vision she could see a not too noticeable smirk slide across Green Eyes' face, eyes attached to her round butt. But, that's not all she saw, as much as he could see her lower half she could see his, standing at attention practically saluting right at her. Gaping at the general, Orihime stumbled right into the closet and banged her knee, bringing her back to the situation at hand. She then stood up, entered the closet, slammed the door, and pressed her weight against the door to keep it shut.

Orihime's heart begged to leap out of her chest as she heard no movement outside the closet, until he spoke.

"Cease this foolishness and come out of my closet, Orihime, yours will be the other door."

_ He knows me name? Wait… my closet? I've been kidnapped by green-eyed emo Dracula, and put in a world where they make it seem like I was in my own world, but no! I've caught on to you and you'll never get me!_

"If you wish to take the difficult path then so be it, but the repercussions will be more dire than had you just—"

DING! ~ DING! ~ DING! ~

For a moment, the room was completely silent, and then the sound of the door could be heard. Orihime waited a couple of seconds before creaking the heavy door to see an empty room. She bolted to the first door; it was a bathroom. it had a giant bath and shower system, with a large mirror circling the wall and part of the ceiling, except where there was a giant rectangular window directly across from the entrance. She stood there, feeling the warm soothing rays hit her body, and then she noticed the sparkles glittering all over the bathroom. Curious as to where it was coming from she moved closer to the mirror to see where in the room they originated from. That's when she noticed that the sparkles moved as she moved, and then she saw it. The large hibiscus shaped diamond ring planted on her finger. The ring had a sterling silver shank with jade accents and the hibiscus shaped head was made of emerald petals, and a large diamond center. Orihime stood in awe of the ring, the hibiscus seeming to be perfectly fitting.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra, until...I'm not leaving… impossible to… he'll rather kill than…"

Swung back to reality, once again, Orihime checked the second door, which was a closet filled with boxes, happy to assume the last door was the exit she skipped joyfully to the fourth door. Before yanking the door open, she came to her senses and realized she was still bare. Then, her eyes laid on the dress she had been wearing the day before for that cursed party. Orihime picked up the dress only to see a rip right down the middle. Feeling entitled to clothing she strode into Green Eyes closet and took a white shirt with an green anchor at the front ad slipped it on, the next thing she took were black boxes, they were a little tight around her, but adequate. Now, feeling somewhat more presentable as an escapee, all she had to do was find that space shuttle.

Orihime peered out the door, still hearing the same yelling voice, she moved closer to the noise, but then it stopped and the door could be heard as it slammed close. The shock and fear paralyzed her as she looked around for where Green Eyes could be coming from. His movements were silent as he appeared at the front of the bottom of the stairs moving into a large corridor. The exit was in plain sight, the promise land beyond those gates. Orihime slowly crept down the stairs to the side of the corridor. Now, she could see it was an open kitchen with a fridge at the side with a double oven and stove next to it, and an island in the center where Green Eyes sat with a life carrying object in his hands: a gun. Orihime made a gasp she hoped he hadn't heard, but he did and as soon as their eyes met Orihime rushed to the door, but when she had reached she fumbled on the locks that were there.

BAM!

Green Eyes pressed his body against Orihime's back pressing her to the door.

"I Believe I suggested that you not take the rough path and you choose to not heed me? Escape is not beneficial, no, escape is useless."

* * *

><p>AN: Finally someone talks, and I've almost caught up with my summary!

Oh! So I didn't think a disclaimer was neccesary since this is fanfiction but just incase please understand that I own none of the characters; all belong to Tite Kubo.

Also, expect lemons. I'll warn when they are present , but yea... mature for a reason (•U•)/

Thank you for reading, and all comments are welcome!

~i. c. undercovers


End file.
